Edward's Blood
by BeyondLove7
Summary: She wants his secrets no matter what it takes she wants to have him no matter what bonds she may break.Something isn't right with Bella's new neighbors and the effect that they have on her.Seduction,secrets,love and so much more in store for Miss Swan.AH
1. Alice

**A/N: Hello everyone (: I hope you enjoy this first bit of the story, I would like at least 6 reviews to continue :] **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight loves. **

Her eyes were blue like baby blue crystals, striking and bright with things you could not imagine, secrets beyond secrets. Her eyes closed for a minute, her blinks were as graceful as her walk and when she wore her hair like that, a bun on the top of her head, she looked like a ballerina. Her pale skin made her ghostly, the jet blackness of her hair highlighted everything about her. Her pink lips plump and perfect…

"..Alice." She smiled such a breathtaking smile I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Bella." I breathed feeling so flawed sitting here in front of perfection. I held my hands behind my back playing with the hair hanging by my waist in delicate waves. I brushed it several times for this visit, I brushed my teeth two, picked out an outfit three times… Alice's visit being important was an understatement.

"Nice to meet you." The words danced out of her lips like a song. Esme's voice was something like that, beautiful and soft. Sweet and warm. I could see Alice so clearly, so sharply like I had been seeing everyone else in an unfocused blur. Every inch of Alice was so defined and beautiful. The way her ears looked so abnormally small, and the way her nose twitched when she sighed. I wanted to draw her, to keep this image of her forever.

"My mom says you've come all the way from Alaska."

"Yes."

"Cold." I muttered playing with the white lace hem of my dress nervously, her presence made me uneasy especially with those ice blue eyes watching me. Analyzing my every move.

"You might like something to drink?" I suggested trying my hardest to keep my voice even.

"Sure." The words were almost a whisper. I immediately got up from my spot on the couch next to her, and made my way to the kitchen where I was hoping Esme would be. To calm me maybe? I'm not sure. I just wish she had been there. I pulled a glass cup from the cabinet and the carton of orange juice from the fridge.

My hands trembled slightly as I poured the orange juice carefully. I wouldn't want to walk back into the living room with my ivory dress stained with orange juice. That wouldn't be too flattering in front of our guest now would it?

I put the orange juice back and my hands stopped there trembling, when Alice began talking to me from the living room as I made my way back.

"Your house is so nice." She beamed glancing around the house.  
"It's all Esme." I smiled handing Alice her drink.

"Oh I wish she were here too." Alice's eyes got really bright and her whole body somehow expressed her excitement. I watched her carefully, a smile forming already from my amusement.

"She should be here any minute."

"Do you read Bella?" She asked abruptly taking a sip of her orange juice.

"… Yes I love to."

"Austen?"

"Yeah." Confusion clear on my face.

"You just seemed like someone who would." She smiled warmly. "My brother and I 'read' people as a hobby."

"Oh." Still confused.

"Not judging or anything. Just a game we use to play as kids that kind of stuck."

"Oh." With little more understanding I smile back.

"My brother and I play a lot of games like that.." She trailed off her ice blue eyes wandering to a painting we had on the wall.

"You know my cousin Scarlett lives with us too." She sighed, not smiling this time. "Well sometimes."

"..When she has too." I hear her mumble under her breathe.

"My cousin Emmett lives here." I keep the conversation going without talking about this Scarlett person she clearly dislikes.

"Oh great!" She squeals. "My brother is going to love that."

"How old is your brother?" I asked truly curious. The way her eyes brightened when talking about him, I took it they were pretty close.

"17, turning 18 next month."

"Oh so you guys are the same age?" I begin to play with the hem of my dress again, her eyes caught me and she spoke slowly as she went on. Had my fidgeting been annoying?

"Fraternal twins, actually."

"I don't have any siblings other than my cousin Emmett." I kept my hands in my lap, and she went on with that brightness and joy glowing within those piercing blue eyes. Her hands stayed still and quite, she hadn't moved an inch.

" Well that's going to change." She smiled. "I can already see us becoming the best of friends."

"Good." I laughed interested in how sure she sounded, how confident. Other than confusing it was kind of charming. No one was ever so certain when talking to me, never. She stretched her arms and relaxed into the couch. Seeming more comfortable being herself, was it something I said? Her eyes searched the room again, and I waited for her to comment on something. Instead she brought up something completely different.

"My brother loves Jane Austin." She grinned ear to ear at me, her eyes sparkling again.

"You're bother seems like he'd be very interesting."  
"Beyond." She sighed looking at the painting on the wall once more than back at me.

"Scarlett is interesting too. Unfortunately you won't be meeting her anytime soon."

"Why is that?" I frowned, relaxing into the couch as well.

"She's kind of complicating. A story I'll share maybe some other time." Alice looked down at her hands shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Why would she bring her up then?

"What was I talking about before.." Alice looked to the ceiling now, talking to herself while I tried to gather clear thoughts about Alice. I tried to make a judgment but it was too hard somehow, I tried to understand how I felt about her but I was just plain confused. I could only understand that I wanted to know more about Alice.

"Oh games." Like fire, no spark in her eyes any long but a fire bold and vicious burnt through those crystal blue eyes I could almost see a red flash.. almost. I instinctively moved my face back and Alice blinked back to her normal self. . The sight wasn't scary nor was it pleasant but she continued like it never happened leaving me questioning my sanity.

"Lot's of games..mind games really…" She went on and on but I couldn't listen, I just stared into those blue, blue eyes wondering. Why had Alice come so early in the morning after all, I wasn't expecting her till later when Esme was home, I wasn't expecting her till at least noon. Emmett was with Rosalie somewhere this morning and I had been alone getting ready. I was hardly ready when Alice just out of the blue appeared but I couldn't keep her waiting. After all she was Carlisle Cullen's daughter.

Carlisle Cullen and my Aunt Esme had what would be described as a fling, and after fooling around on a business trip they started feeling things. Things like butterflies and light headedness, things like numb lips and dry throats. They were teenagers all over again, Esme had said. A bit fast for my cousin (her son) Emmett who still mourns over the death of the father he never met, with that being said the further this relationship went, the more careful aunt Esme had to be. We walked around the situation, analyzed it a million times tried to find ways to make it work and finally we did. About 2 months and 4 days later, brilliance that I lacked had come back to me.

"Let them have the space next door." I suggested. Space as in, land, land as in 'Why don't we have another mansion built for them and we can be neighbors for a while and see how that works.' That must have been what Esme heard because that's what she did. Money never being the issue, she went right ahead and had workers building and building. Strange I had thought what an odd thing to do for love. It was something read about in books, it was something seen in the movies. How desperate Carlisle and Esme wanted to be in love.

I'd never seen a love like theirs, so innocent and beautiful, after watching them whisper and giggle with each other I couldn't call Esme crazy for what she did. I knew my mother would have loved to have someone like that in her life, sadly her life ended too soon to have it actually happen. Her dreams and life were snatched away from her on October 22nd 2002. Her name was Renee and I still think about her like she's here. I still talk to her like she is listening. Esme does the same, losing her closest and only sister was about the hardest thing she's ever been through. Aunt Esme takes good care of me, and I love her very much, she's oddly warm and sometimes so sweet it's creepy but I love her all the same.

So to have Carlisle and his two kids move in next door was acceptable in this case. To welcome strangers into my home was allowed here. I wouldn't ruin this for her, no one would and I'd make sure of it.

"Bella?" Alice called softly I concern, I jumped out of my daze instantly.

"Sorry." I apologized sincerely.

"Hm are you religious?" She changed topics so quickly, I was trying to keep up.

"Not really.."

"That's going to have to change.." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Excuse me?" I smiled assuming immediately she was joking, the way her eyes dimmed so seriously, and that frown formed on those pretty lips. What was wrong with not being religious?

"Nothing." She shook her head dismissively, and I found myself so quick to hate. It was easy… She was perfect. Perfect people are easy to dislike… so far Alice isn't because I instantly feel guilty.

"You know Edward plays the piano." She goes on suddenly looking at me wide eyed now, and I watched her with so much confusion. I watched her questioningly as she went on, her hands suddenly moving nervously and her pupils dilating.. so big her eyes almost looked as black as her hair.

"Alice?" My voice thick with concern and my hand reaching out for her. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I have a medical problem." She twitched away from my touch and let her eyes wander far from mine.

"Are you okay?" I tried asking but she wouldn't have it.

"Yes Bella." The giggle that escaped her lips was almost frightening. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." I grimaced. "You looked so-"

"So what?" She tilted her head at me, finally making eye contact, but the wild in them had vanished. It was all pale blue and beauty again.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I was almost angry for being accused of being crazy, that's basically what she was doing right? Wasn't it? I wasn't feeling like myself I was being far too nervous, far too careful. I wasn't angry as I should have been, and from the start I didn't envy her perfection like I might of have if this whole morning wasn't so bizarre.

"Yes." I whispered. "Just a bit tired I guess."

Something about her wasn't right.

**A/N: 6 reviews and I'll continue :] Tell me what you think pleasee ! **


	2. After Alice

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

After Alice's visit, my uneventful life went on. The faucet leaked and I counted the lonely drops of water while I played with the hem of my dress. I watched Alice walk into her home right next to mine from my window upstairs, I watched the sun set and I watched no one come out of Alice's house not even Carlisle her father. Just no one and no one's friends filling up the air outside. The day stained my dress, the dress I had yet to take off, the dress I wondered if Alice liked more than she liked me. Maybe Alice thought I was boring and felt bad for me, maybe she knew more than I thought.

Esme had met her before, she could have shared things with her, certain deaths that were important to us. Or Alice could know nothing at all, she could know only what I told her today, she can only wonder about me the way I wonder about her. Or maybe Esme likes to ruin adventures, and mysteries. If Alice was a little mystery I like to think I am too. I like to think I am just as exciting.

"Home." I hear the soft voice of Esme downstairs and instead of rushing from my room that I had been locked in for several hours, I stay quite and still. The booming voice of my cousin fills the house, along with the sound of grocery bags and such. I can hear the delicate voice of young Rosalie, the beauty who stole his hear, I can hear her voice, tiny, with all the noise. I couldn't even make out the words, that's how quite she was, all I could tell was that she was talking. Even Esme's soft voice was audible from down stairs.

Rosalie, such a strong, fierce woman was born with such a small voice. Almost like whispers. Beautiful whispers.

"..Alice." I hear her name in the conversation downstairs, and like that I they have my full undivided attention.

"She was suppose to drop by… My I wonder if she already did…. Emmett go check on Bella will you?"

Esme's concerned demand had me out of the rocking chair in into my bed, where I played cozy asleep. I could hear Emmett's big feet pounding against the stairs, if I didn't know it was him coming I would be out of my mind scared by the sound. I snuggled into my blankets, relaxing my whole body realizing just then how tired I really was. An involuntary yawn escaped my lips right when Emmett's hands were on the door nop.

"Bella?" He called softly opening the door slowly, I rolled onto my side for effect.

"Oh." He whispered to himself, staring at me longer than he should have then closing the door as he exited the room.

"She's asleep." Emmett called to Esme as he pounded his ways down the stairs. I wished Rosalie wasn't here today, taking up all of Emmett's attention, if she wasn't Esme would have someone to share her thoughts to about Alice without asking me questions about the visit or if there had been a visit. I could find things out without being talked to at all.

I fell asleep soon after I blinked and my eyes refused to open anymore.

* * *

".. maybe if we had more time." Esme's voice was soft like the wind like the birds singing softly in the trees this morning. Heavenly and smooth, very pretty that voice, no matter what tone.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't have much to do then." I respond only half as soft as Esme's beautiful voice. She is too busy looking through colors, holding them up, seeing if they go with the color we freshly painted this morning.

"Esme." I called to get her attention quietly, she raises her head to me but her eyes stay on the colors.

"Yes, that will work fine Bella. Go grab yourself something to eat." She smiled at the colors meaning to smile at me.

I step safely around all the painting utensils on the ground making sure not to trip and ram the side of my body into the pretty peach walls, ruining the fine texture of paint. It would be of me to do such thing but I ignored that accident today and started carefully to the kitchen.

Playing like a practiced orchestra, the birds sang by the garden filling the whole house with their glee and I smiled to myself at such beauty only someone as beautiful as Esme would have.

My trip to the kitchen was safe, no bad accidents just thinking that often slows me down. There in Esme's pale emerald sort of kitchen Emmett my cousin devoured an innocent sandwich sitting at the table alone not even acknowledging my presence. As usual.

"Emmett." I greeted him, smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Belly." He smiled up at me, making eyes contact then back to his sandwich. I decided I wasn't hungry and leaned against the door frame. Mother use to do this to me, she use to watch me as if I was something fine, like Esme's peachy walls, like I was something exquisite. Then I hated it, but now I would kill to see her look at me like that. To even just glance at me once more.

"What are you staring at?" Emmett rolled his eyes at me clearly annoyed with me watching.

"Nothing." I shrugged a smirk on my face.

"Weirdo." He muttered smiling.

"Isn't Rose suppose to be coming over?" I allowed myself further in the kitchen, my boots sticky on the tile floor.

"Of course." He laughed. "She wouldn't miss the neighbors moving in." He said with knowing eyes.

"Of course." I giggled forgetting all about those neighbors moving in about mysteries named Alice.

I hadn't seen Alice in a week since her last strange visit and once Esme got me painting and working on the house with her I didn't think of her much, or her father. I didn't pretend I had excitement, I pretended redecorating the house was my excitement, and in all truth it was. But in the back of my head I wondered what Alice was doing some of the time, I wondered if Alice would like the living room now that we repainted it. Or would she hate it? Life goes on with or without Alice I decided. I thought it would have been more polite of her to drop by at least one more time that week, but she hadn't to my disappointment. I watched her house sometimes at night like a lesbian stalker, as Emmett had called me. I just wanted to know who was in there, and why, I want to know why I cared and what bothered me about them so much. From what I hear, they had been gone most of the week getting the rest of there stuff from home and bringing it here, their new home. The facts given to Emmett and I were shared with two of the nosiest people I know. Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

"Why does Rose care so much?" I stopped at the sink to run the cold water over my hands covered in paint, that didn't work to successfully. It obviously wasn't just going to rinse off, it took some scrubbing. I had missed what Emmett's response was, because my hands were peach colored and the water was too loud. I shut it off right when Emmett stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked apologetically and he rolled his eyes at me once more.

"I said." He sighed then continued. "Something new is always exciting to the Hales. But for Rosalie it's all about the threats."

"What do you mean." My boots squeaked all the way to the table where I took a seat.

"Say the people next door have a pretty daughter. Rosalie wants to keep her label town beauty."

"Oh, I see." I nodded. "So if she's ugly or doesn't exist at all. Rosalie's okay?"

I hadn't exactly told Emmett and Esme that Alice had dropped by I was still pretending I had secrets. Now I had more. Rosalie Hale had one beautiful site to see this afternoon and I'd love to see her face when she see's Alice and her grace, dancing into the house next door like a ballerina.

"Exactly." He took another bite from his sandwich.

"And Jasper?" I challenged.

"He's just nosy." Emmett chuckled.

"Thought so." I giggled. "And did you make that sandwich yourself?"  
"No. Mom." He mumbled with a full mouth.

"You pig." I rolled my eyes and excused myself from the table. "Have fun with that."

* * *

I tried to act calm and not care. I even sat on my bed where I couldn't see out the window, I sat and watched Rosalie watch them like a hawk, I watched her almost cry when she saw Alice. I wanted to see so bad, I wanted to watch too. But acting uninterested was part of my secret no? It was part of the charade.

"That can NOT be someone's guardian? Maybe he's a roomy? Although the small one looks around 15 maybe 14.." I didn't pay much attention to what she said after that, I wanted to find out on my own, even if I myself watched their house before. It would kill me to see and not understand. If I met them all in person I'd have better understanding, I'd get better sleep at night.

My eyes moved from my peach hands to Jasper's blonde curls beside me, although he sat next to me I could see in his eyes how eager he was, even Emmett all worked up about people moving in. The sun was going to set any minute and the large window that Rosalie was peeking out of let the orange sun make out white walls pink, and my hands didn't look peach anymore. The room looked stained with pale pink and orange. I sat content watching the colors and hoped the neighbors would go in for dinner so Rosalie would shut up.

".. Maybe reddish.. no bronze, yeah bronze hair. But couldn't see his face." Rosalie finally ended her snooping about 30 minutes later giving the window a rest and sitting on the sofa with the rest of us.

"Was she pretty?" Jasper asked, honestly curious. If only he knew.

"I don't know. She was okay." Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair. I tried very hard to hide the amused smile. Alice was beyond 'okay'.

"We could have been doing something." I rolled my eyes. "I should have popped in a movie."

"Well I think we should meet them." Emmett smiled ignoring my comment completely.

"Do you all have no life at all?" I sighed. I almost laughed at myself.

"Party pooper."

"Bitch."

"C'mon!"

And the night ended with me not thinking even one thought about the neighbors because I know the rest of their minds were filled with millions. Those Cullen's had people wondering with just a few glances. I felt more comfortable knowing I wasn't the only one.

**A/N: Review tell me what you think ! (: **

**ps: Edward in next chapter 3**


End file.
